Nyarlathotep
Nyarlathotep is the leader of the Army of Chaos and a long-time enemy of Lightsen. He is the main antagonist of ''Seeds of Evil''. Characteristics Physical Appearance Nyarlathotep is a tall humanoid alien with dark red skin and dons a traditional Egyptian attire. His head has a long tentacle jutting from his helmet that extends to his lower back. He also has feet almost relatable to a dinosaur. His eyes glow orange with madness. Personality Nyarlathotep is a manipulative individual through and through and has no problem using those he sees as useful tools. He is also very vengeful, as he wants to kill Lightsen for retaliation of his past actions against him and his family. Unlike most Outer Gods, he is calm and collected, so he is able to keep his composure even when things don't seem to go his way. Powers and Abilities Eldritch Entity Physiology Nyarlathotep, like many Great Old Ones and Outer Gods, is a being whose very existence defies the laws of nature and is, for the most part, not bound by the laws of the universe. His true form simply cannot be comprehended by mortal beings and is interpreted as either a deity to be worshiped or a monster to be feared. Because of his physiology, Nyarlathotep has an unnatural presence about him, being described to be enough to drive victims completely mad. As a result, stealth is all but impossible. Nigh Omnipotence Nyarlathotep is among the most powerful beings in the entire universe, being able to overwhelm most living things. He is more powerful than any other Outer God besides his grandson, Yog-Sothoth, and his father, Azathoth, so not only is he able to manipulate cosmic elements on a godlike scale and manipulate the fabrics of time, space, and reality respectively, he is also able to manifest many avatars that vary in terms of power, appearance, and purpose. Limitless Strength Nyarlathotep is among the strongest beings in the universe, thanks to strength that lies on par with his father and the Arkeans. He is able to perform unspeakable feats such as crush a black hole with his bare hands. Dual Invulnerability Nyarlathotep is as durable as he is strong, not only able to withstand most physical attacks, but some psychic attacks as well. Insanity Control Nyarlathotep is able to manipulate the madness energy contained within himself, and can use it to cause harm to his enemies, strengthen his own attributes, or induce delirium in mortal victims. Grim Wind Control Nyarlathotep can control wind, or at least its darker, detrimental nature. He can use it to damage his foes and consume anything or everything within its vicinity. This ability ignores a majority of the limitations that its normal counterpart would have. Transcendent Mystic Nyarlathotep is an insanely powerful user of magic that is unmatched by any other mystic. He has nigh-limitless mystical abilities and can use it to shape the universe as he sees fit. Eldritch Magic Nyarlathotep is the ultimate user in this type of magic, as he can use it to negate all psychic abilities, corrupt unfortunate victims or foes with madness, or manipulate the space-time continuum. Ultimate Shapeshifter Nyarlathotep is a skilled chameleon in the battlefield. So much so, in fact, that he is able to transform into anything he wants to, even if it was a form that is deemed to be impossible. However, the only beings whose appearance he cannot mimic are Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth, the Arkean Master, and Arkean Warriors. Immortality Nyarlathotep has nigh-absolute immortality, so he is immune to all disease, can regenerate wounds instantly, and can essentially live even beyond the end of the universe. However, he can ultimately be killed by Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth, and the Arkean race. Giant Form Nyarlathotep can transform into a titanic abomination, which is said to be his true form. In this form, he stands about as large as the planet Jupiter. Trivia * Nyarlathotep is loosely based on a Lovecraftian cosmic entity of the same name. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Primordial Beings